A Song
by CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009
Summary: Soul happens to fall for the schools music room one day as he goes to get Maka's notebook... He happens to write her a song in the process.../ Rewritten! Uploads on Weds.
1. Chapter 1

Why do I have to get her things when she forgets it? I sigh as I jog up the steps. I have two hours until dinner at 8 so maybe I'll hit the arcade with Blackstar today... I walk through the halls, staring at the little paper map she gave me. Well. At least it's detailed. The only problem that I have with this little trip is that she left her notebook in her music class (which she really needs, she knows no good music).

I chuckle when I think of her face when she realized she forgot her notebook. She gasped and made this cute chocking sound in the back of her throat before going on about her homework that was due tomorrow. She looked at me with these adorable puppy eyes and asked me to get it for her and I just couldn't say no.

And no, I didn't blush. At all. Not even when she got this childish happiness that made her look so freaking sweet.

I freeze when I get to the music room door. What the hell kind of thoughts am I having... Cute... adorable... sweet? That was anything but Maka - the girl who likes to hit me for a living. The girl who fights side by side with me. The girl who looks fucking sexy when doing it to- Oh my fucking god.

I clear my throat even though no one's around.

No thoughts. Bad. Bad, bad thoughts. I tug at the collar of my jacket and ruffle my hair. Well that was interesting... I shake my head and grab the handle.

Okay. This is a place you hate. No looking up, stare at the floor Soul. Don't worry about it. You'll do just fine - the music room probably sucks anyways so -

Oh sweet jesus, I am wrong.

I stare agape at the guitars and violins and posters hanging on the walls. Some were motivational, some were signed band posters along with a guitar under it and... and the grand piano in the center was just Beautiful.

Fucking jesus christ, this room is so Amazing... I wanted to pluck all the guitars, hold the trumpets and trombones; It was just a flood of memories and happiness and God I love this room.

I moved from the doorway, walking slowly and carefully into the room in case the stray, carelessly left out instrument was there. I looked over the seats, trying to find her notebook. I saw it front and center, probably where the teacher stood. I chuckled and grabbed it off the chair. God she was such a little nerd.

I sighed and smiled softly to myself. I picked it up, scoffing at the pristine notebook, not a wrinkle out of place. My eyes trailed around the room. It looked magnificent, for sure. I clutched at the notebook tighter when I saw the piano in the corner. I glanced at the small circular stage in the front of the room and I grinned when I saw there was a ramp. I quickly walked over to the piano and I saw the wheels. I set the notebook on top of the piano and set my hands on the piano hesitantly.

... I'll just be 30 minutes. I'll tell Maka it was traffic or something... yeah.

I scoffed at my idiocy and continued to push the piano up the ramp. It wasn't a grand piano, but it wasn't a keyboard either. It stood up straight with a back and a sliding cover over the keys. I remember my brother owning something like this. I would always jokingly attempt to close on his fingers, and he'd wince and fake scold me before we both sat down to play songs with each other.

I sighed and sat down, unveiling the beautiful white ivories. I pressed the F key and smiled softly, it was in tune.

I played all the songs I knew. It started with the pieces that Wes taught me all those years ago - the Bach and the Mozart and the classical stuff. They were beautiful and came easily, flowing out of my finger tips. I chuckle as I change to more jaunty tunes. The jazz from Buble and Sinatra and Armstrong. Then I played songs that I remember the tune of. I couldn't play the correct two handed cords and difficult left hands since it's been so long since I tried to do anything by ear.

Then I started playing random tunes, humming along with my right hand and playing a soft tune with my left. I started... thinking of Maka and it just took a turn of its own.

I don't really remember how long I was there or what I was doing in the first place. I was just playing the piano, focusing on nothing more than the music...

And Maka of course.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: ... :D Oh hello there. What is this?! Have I actually rewritten this?! WHY I HAVE. XD I plan on posting on Wednesdays, maybe Wednesdays and Sundays if I want to get out my chapters quickly. I hope you guys won't mind the shortness of the chapters - I really did try to work on it ;u;**

 **Anyways, have a wonderful day my loves~ I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Because I'm a butt and school's a butt, sorry that this is a week or two late... *sigh* Well, because I'm so friggin sorry, this is part one of two of a double update. I'll post the other chapter after I type the draft up. Sorry for my incompetence. *sniffles***

 **Also, this chapter is super short lol. ^^; Gomen.**

 **-o-o-o-**

Tsubaki walked down the corridor, humming to herself as she checked she packed everything back into her bag. She did the right thing and studied at school, now she can go home and not worry about doing her schoolwork among other things... Like taking care of Black Star... But that was a normal day.

She giggled to herself and quickened her pace. As much as she hated to admit it, her crush on her meister had grown with her. Tsubaki was still her quiet, good-natured self and she was positive that Black Star didn't see her advances. That made her both sad and happy...

"Oh lovely, and a matching tune," she mumbled under her breath. She paused, contemplating whether or not she was going crazy or not. But no, she could hear the faint sound of a piano from down the hall.

Maka was designated the new pianist for beginning jazz... Was Maka practicing by herself? But... she couldn't have been playing this well, not even with her beautiful pitch. Tsubaki giggled softly, imagining the cool-headed Maka getting frustrated with her prised possessions, her hands. Maka has mastered chopsticks, and she could at least muddle around with Fur Elise.

Tsubaki slowly turned the corner, hallways turning from the plain paint jobs, measly decorations, posted jobs and anti drug campaigns to deep coloured, burgundy walls covered with posters and music sheets.

She had to take music for only three semesters, so she reluctantly turned in her saxophone. Tsubaki wasn't any good, no, and she knew it, but it was still fun to learn songs and mess around to make a little tune.

Tsubaki adjusted her backpack and walked lightly hoping to not interrupt the beautiful playing. She raised an eyebrow when she realised someone was singing as well, a beautiful bass [if she remembered choir terminology correctly] and she couldn't help but want to peak in, wondering who the heck in this school could be a boy and have some sort of talent besides with their meister or weapon.

She peaked through the window to her former classroom, trying to remember if someone new came in or if someone was shy about their talents.

Tsubaki nearly stumbled through the door when she saw the familiar jacket and white spiky hair. _'No way...'_

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Maybe it was a different person? But who else had that jacket - or that hair for the matter? She caught a glimpse of sharp, blindingly white teeth and she had to accept it.

The golden-voiced-musically-inclined-Adonis was none other than Soul Eater Evans.

All she could do was lean against the door and stare. _'No friggin way...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well... this. Isn't the same day, but here's that other chappie I promise you guys. =w= I'm sorry for being a disgrace, forgive me. I do think that this story is coming out much better than what it was before though! :D Either it's because I've improved or because I actually know where the hell this story is going now. :3 hehe, this was my baby after all - the first one! Of course I had to rewrite it xD**

 **I won't bother you anymore - Enjoy!**

 **-o-o-o-**

I couldn't help it, words were just flowing out of my mouth and my fingers wouldn't stop playing. I missed this, I knew I did, but I didn't think that I would still remember how to do something to this extent... Cue cheesy "riding a bike again" analogy.

I grinned and shook my head, playing away all the while, Maybe I should write this down? This was actually pretty good, at least in my standards. I slowly tinkered to a stop, trying to remember exactly what I said. I tapped my foot and bobbed my head slowly, trying to make mental notes. I was afraid that if I moved to try and grab a piece of paper, I would forget it entirely.

 _\- You say I'm a danger_

 _But all those thoughts are leaving you tonight_

 _I'm broke and abandoned_

 _You are an angel_

 _Making all my dreams come true tonight... -_

I couldn't help but blush. I tried to deny it, but I knew that I was thinking of Maka when I was singing this. Ugh that's embarrassing to even think about. I sighed heavily, hoping that would make the heat in the room lessen. When it didn't, I made a grab for her notebook, trying to rip out a page.

Where she wasn't all that good at playing, she certainly made up in her notes. I smirked at the immaculate tidiness of each page, and that perfect handwriting that she always seemed to achieve. If I didn't live with her, I would think that she was just a pretty book , I know she's just a dorky nerd with an anger problem and knows how to use her hands.

To wield a weapon...

I face palmed. No, no, bad, that was a bad joke, no. Brain, be nice to me, please?

I huffed softly and looked around the room, trying to see if there was a dropped pencil or pen lying around on the floor. I tried - and failed miserably - not to be shocked to see Tsubaki staring in from the doorway. I yelped and shot up from the stool. I kicked it back under the piano and closed the key's lid quickly. I grinned sheepishly over at Tsubaki as she walked into the room.

I waved awkwardly at her and she did the same. I could just tell that she and I were wearing matching expressions, a _lovely_ mix of shock and embarrassment.

I cleared my throat and asked softly, "So... How much of that did you hear exactly?"

She looked at the floor and folded her hands before saying, "Not much... I came somewhere at the end." She looked up at me shyly. "It was really good Soul, I really couldn't believe that that was you."

I scratched the back of my neck and chuckled. "Yeah, not something I really brag about often."

She nodded and looked back at the floor. "I-I'm sorry I interrupted you. I just - I was studying and I was about to go home, but I heard... someone playing and singing so well," she said in a rush, face steadily flushing, "I just wanted to see who it was. You were... so good Soul, I still can't believe it."

I smiled at her when she glanced up. She really was too shy around people. I stepped closer and patted her shoulder. "Thanks... I was just fooling around really."

She smiled down at me (curse her height advantage) and nodded. "It was very pretty, even if you were just playing around."

She and I shared a soft laugh before I gestured to the door. "I don't wanna hold you up, I should be heading home too actually." We walked out the door and headed for the main entrance. "Maka just sent me here to get her notebook, she said she wanted to practice some music."

Tsubaki shook her head. "It's unlike her to leave notes behind."

I shrugged and shivered slightly when we got outside. Sure it might've been Spring, but it was fucking cold... "I mean, she's not a robot, so even she can forget stuff I suppose."

Tsubaki smirked, tugging her cardigan closer to her frame before mumbling out, "Not a robot, but an angel, hmm?"

At that moment all I wanted to do was fall down the rest of the stairs and get head trauma to forget this whole ordeal. "Wh-What?" I stuttered out.

She grinned and turned her head to face me. "Well, I mean, there's no need to hide it, the only person who doesn't know of your crush is your crush." _'And you don't know of your crush's crush on you,'_ her mind helpfully supplied, making her giggle politely into her hand.

I could feel my face burn once again, the cold winter/spring night suddenly heating up. "I mean... That could have been for anyone!"

"Oh, so you admit that it's an original?"

Curse these stairs, why couldn't we be at the bottom already? Why did they even have to install this many steps? I sighed and just glanced over at her. "You're much too perceptive, you know that?"

She grinned and continued down the last few steps. "Yes, I know, but being silent has it's advantages."

I nodded before scratching the back of my head."Well, I should be heading home, do you need a ride?"

"No, Black Star wanted an excuse to drive the car, so I texted him beforehand, he should be here soon." Tsubaki smiled at me and hugged me delicately. "I'll see you tomorrow Soul."

I nodded and waved. As I got on my bike I froze. I turned around, seeing her fiddle with her phone. "Hey Tsubaki?" I shouted down the street.

She looked up and waved.

"Don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

She gave me a thumbs up and shouted "Alright!" back to me.

I checked my watch, a small smile on my face... Which dropped immediately. My face scrunched up in horror - how the Fuck was it 7:30?! I strapped my helmet on before speeding down the street. Oh lord, Maka, don't kill me please.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the wait my dears, I've just been a bit busy. My depression is just beating me to the ground and the usual feelings of helpless an hopelssness are steadily coming back ^^; But! I don't want to be useless, so here you are my lovlies, the fourth installment of my rewritten story, A Song! :D**

 **Oh noooo Soul and Maka flirt that's so hooorrible [sarcasm].**

 **-o-o-o-**

Despite Maka questioning where I was, last night went off without much of a hitch.

I walked in at eight on the dot and when I saw she was setting the table, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty - we usually made dinner together. I quickly told her that I went to Black Star's place to play video games, and she believed it. She was a bit fussy that I came home so late, but it was just normal Maka tendencies.

Her lights went off at nine and I chuckled as I wrote on a piece of paper. I had to get the lyrics on the paper at some point, so why not?

And now, after going to bed at about 12:40, I rubbed my sore eyes and yawned as we walked up the numerous amount of stairs. Other students were straggling along side with us, but thankfully not many. Maka had the uncanny ability to wake up at 5 and wake me up by 7 after she did her morning routine. Usually I'd join her during her workout, but I just couldn't get up... She had asked if I was feeling okay to which I said, "Yeah, just a late night."

"And that's why I go to bed at 9."

Maka did have a health schedule that hadn't changed since we moved in together, but it wasn't what other 18 year olds' did. I considered myself a night person as is, but anyone who could sleep at 9? I would praise them before calling them a friggin dork.

I didn't regret it though. I got to finishing up the first and second verse, a bridge and a chorus. I just had to finish up the third and then tweak it. I should get to the music room today...

"Soul, where are you going?"

I snapped quickly to attention, seeing that I was about to enter the ladies room with her.

She smirked, something I can proudly say she picked up from me, saying, "I knew you were a perv, but how about you wait out here?"

I felt my cheeks heat up before I scoffed, rolling my eyes and looked to the side. "Whatever, just hurry up."

She raised an eyebrow and went in. I went to the pillar a ways away and leaned against it, closing my eyes. The words were rushing through my head, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear me humming.

Unfortunately for me, someone was listening.

"Oh ho ho, Soul? You're still at it, huh?"

I flinched and quickly straightened myself out. I sighed when it was only Tsubaki. "What are you talking about?"

She giggled, leaning against the pillar with me. "You're song that you're gonna use to serenade Maka."

I could feel my brain imploding while my face flushed. "Dammit Tsubaki..." I sighed and crossed my arms, looking away from her. Her giggles felt all too loud,

"Oh come on, stop pouting, I think it's adorable."

"Not what I'm going for here."

She scoffed and shoved my arm. "Yeah, well, sorry but it is. And Maka will love it almost as much as - "

I glanced over at her and her rigid posture. I raised an eyebrow, heat transferring from my face to hers. "What's that?"

"Nothing," she answered all too quickly.

"You were... about to say something."

"N-No, I wasn't!"

I pinned her to the pillar, a hand on her shoulder as I glared at her.

Her face flushed even more and she rolled her eyes before motioning me to come closer. I smirked, of course she would tell me once I got her uncom -

"I'm never, ever going to tell you my friends secrets."

I gaped at her as she fluidly moved out of my grasp, quickly joining Black Star on the other side of the hall. I had my hand grasping at air before I leaned heavily against. God dammit...

"Ready to go?"

I stood up and sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Yeah... I can already tell it's gonna be a long day..."

Maka touched my arm lightly, looking at me with her big green eyes. "What makes you say that? Are you sure you're okay Soul?"

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, just tired."

She smiled and lightly held my hand that rested on her shoulder. "You should sleep with me then."

I gasped before barking out a laugh. She turned cherry red as we approached our first period class. Maka pinched my hand, her face twisting in embarrassment. "Oh come on, I mean sleep at the same time with me idiot..."

I wiped a tear from my eye with my free hand, laughter dying down before saying, "I might take you up on your.. offers."

I was Maka chopped.

And thus began the start of a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: First off, I'm sorry for the delay. I just... I don't know if people actually like this story so I get kind of worried and paranoid and I just stop writing when I feel like that haha...**

 **Thank you to the guest that reviewed! You made my day my dear, it shocked me and spurred me to write! :D Thank them because I have no clue when this chapter would be up otherwise.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Soul P.O.V**

Tsubaki kept teasing me. And it sucked that we had most of our classes together.

At one point, she dropped a note on my desk that read "Do you like Maka Albarn? [ ] Yes [ ] Definitely [ ] Absolutely (I rigged it)

I snorted and checked all the boxes before handing it back to her. When I turned back around, I smiled and stared straight ahead. Tsubaki could be so stupid...

I glanced over at Maka only to see that she was staring intently at me. I looked over fully and mouthed, "What" only to be responded by a shake of her head and a nervous giggle.

At lunch, Tsubaki sat closer to me than usual, and she asked questions about the song. I answered since I just couldn't contain my excitement, and besides, she already knew about it, so why not?

Black Star was talking loud and rambunctiously, Kid, Liz and Patty sat across from us, laughing at whatever his highness was spewing out. I chuckled here and there and added my own comments. I looked over to ask Maka's opinion only to find her reading. I smiled softly and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Whatchya reading there?"

"Just a new series I started not too long ago."

"When'd you start?"

"Last week I think?"

"And what book is this?"

"Lies, the third one."

I absently leaned over, reading a few lines while rubbing her shoulder. We talked quietly about it for a few more minutes before she shooed me away, blushing and grinning that adorable grin of hers.

I leaned back casually against my chair, Black Star still capturing the rapt attention of the trio across from us. I glanced over at Tsubaki who just smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed, sat up and shoved more of my food into my mouth.

At the end of the day, I decided why not, and let Tsubaki join me in the music room.

We told everyone we were just going to study in the library and Maka just gave me a weird look. Either it was because it was Tusbaki or because I never studied unless it was for more major tests. We all said good bye and parted ways.

I grinned over at her, talking in hushed tones about how much of the song there was left to do before I had to tweak it and the chords and things like that.

This was going to be great, I could just tell.

I didn't get to see Liz and Patty patting Maka's back, a sad smile on the petite girls face.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Maka's P.O.V**

With all the touchy-touchy-feely stuff from Soul (not complaining at all, no, no) I thought it was gonna be a great day. And then the weird looks and whispered conversations between Soul and Tsubaki started and it felt. Weird.

Like Soul was trying to overcompensate for something.

I sniffled and hugged my pillow tighter. I mean, if they liked each other they should at least tell me... I know Tsubaki knows I like him, but I would at least try to be happy for them! If not, I would be ecstatic since they found someone who they care about, that they can... That they can connect on such a deeper level that they...

I let out a sob and curled in on myself.

My happiness for the two of them would take a bit of time, but at least now I can prepare for it instead of faking a smile when they want to tell us all.

I mean, who cares if I've liked him for years and told all of my closest friends? Who cares that one of those friends went after him and stabbed me in the back?

As soon as that thought came into mind, I regretted it immediately. She's my friend, I know this...

But it felt better to blame someone else rather than myself. So that's what I did, I laid there in bed, blaming Tsubaki, Soul, the cosmos, before sitting up and deciding books would distract me enough.

Which was a bad thought since I just started blaming myself instead of actually reading... Am I not good enough? Was I never good enough? Do weapons just naturally feel closer to weapons - knowing their pain and what each other goes through during the process and being wielded? Or do they just... like each other? They could be. They could date. It would be... okay. Maybe. Hopefully... God. What do I even hope for?

I just thought.

When 7 rolled around, I cleaned my room and went to the kitchen. I started cooking some dinner, trying my hardest to ignore that Soul still wasn't home. I ate silently.

I left some rice, miso soup and some fried fish on the table, covered in plastic wrap to keep it fresh for when he decided to come back. If he came back that night...

When 9 rolled around, it was hard to fall asleep. I couldn't keep my eyes shut for too long or else a picture of the two of them would pop in my mind. I just felt anxious and scared and I didn't know why... But the underlying sadness was something I definitely knew the cause.

The fact that the front door still didn't open bothered me more than it should have.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: Whoever got the Gravity Falls refernce, I just want to tell you I love you and I'm currently obsessing over the show lol**

 **Sorry that it's so short... I tried haha. ^^;**

 **Also, the "Gone" series by Michael Grant, ugh perfection. Sci-fi thriller romance everything, good shit, gOOD SHIT riGHT THAR. xD**


End file.
